


Getting the Munchies

by pink_freud07



Series: Stoned and Boned [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bratty Bottom Will Graham, Cockwarming, Dildos, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, High Sex, M/M, Medical Student Hannibal Lecter, Mentions of Blood, Oral Sex, Pillow Princess Will Graham, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Will Graham, Trans Will Graham, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Will has Vagina, mentions of menstration, weed use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_freud07/pseuds/pink_freud07
Summary: The weed lube needed some testing phases. The first try had been for Will to rub some of it on the inside of his cheek to make sure he wouldn’t have a bad reaction. The next test was to rub some of the lube on the inside of his labia for the same reason.With both tests coming to resounding success, the ultimate and final test is on Will's agenda for today.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Stoned and Boned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975387
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	Getting the Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad to see Twitter enthusiasm for Will's pussy! A warm welcome to lovers of Will's pussy!
> 
> As a reminder for this series of fics: The words that I use for Will's genitals in this fic are based on personal preference and not universal! Respect what people want their bits called!

The microwave whirs for only a few seconds before it beeps and Will opens the door to retrieve the little container of melted, thick, slightly yellow-tinted liquid. He carries the tiny little Tupperware container and sets it on the coffee table in front of the couch with the rest of his supplies.  
  
Will has never really been one to make edibles. He usually just smokes or buys the edibles his dealer made. So, when he cooked up weed and coconut oil to make lube, it was a steep learning curve that left Hannibal scrunching his nose as a smell like greasy, stale, burnt popcorn lingered in the apartment for two days. Will had to give special attention to cleaning all the kitchen supplies he’d used to Hannibal’s liking, but it was an easy price to pay. He had never been so grateful that he had the kind of boyfriend who would conveniently have a cheesecloth.  
  
The weed lube needed some testing phases. The first try had been to rub some of it on the inside of his cheek to make sure he wouldn’t have a bad reaction. What he discovered from that test was two things: the smell more or less matched the taste and something about the stale taste of oil clinging to his cheek and teeth made sucking Hannibal’s cock all the more delicious. The next test was to rub some of the lube on the inside of his labia to test again for reactions before he could risk actually pushing it into his hole. He’d rubbed slicked fingers around the base of his clit until he whimpered with desperation and came. Then he did it again after the lube actually kicked in.   
  
The ultimate and final test is on the agenda for today. Just like last time, Will slides his boxers down past his hips, lies on the couch with his legs spread wide, and dips his fingers in the little container. As the weed-laced lube drips down his fingers, he doesn’t want to waste a drop of it, so he quickly rubs the lube into his hole. He also doesn’t want to be left feeling lacking, so he slicks his fingers up a few more times and pushes them in deep just to be sure. He wants to lace his hole with as much and as deep as he can, so he pushes in more and more lube and smears it along the outside and against his clit for good measure. First, it’s just one finger, but it quickly becomes a second finger and a third shortly after that.  
  
Although he knows there hasn’t been nearly enough time for the lube to kick in, he already feels so desperately turned on. He both wants to wait and hates it. Hannibal won’t be back until later after his classes are over. This was supposed to give Hannibal time to get some work done without Will as a distraction, as well as some time for the lube to actually kick in. As his clit throbs, he reminds himself wants to be able to enjoy this with Hannibal as much as he can. He tells himself that denying himself now will only make indulging with Hannibal later all the sweeter. Will pulls back on his touch to ease his temptation and he focuses his attention instead on the rest of his supplies.  
  
One of his smaller dildos – a blue, curved one that’s only a few inches – is proudly standing up straight on the table. He grabs it with slick hands and he laughs when the suction of the base of the toy against the table makes it stubbornly slip through his grasp. He slides a fingernail and then a finger underneath to loosen the suction and gives it another, more successful try. He covers the dildo with more lube and slips it easily into his pussy, self-indulgently angling it to press the head against his G-spot.  
  
Next comes another item from the table: the harness. It is a beautiful black leather that fits him perfectly. The buckles fasten to hug around the hips but don’t cut in too tightly and once everything is secured, the vision it creates is sleek and severe. It was a gift from Hannibal, of course. When they met, Will had a simple fabric one and would never have splurged for something so expensive and would certainly never have even contemplated something _custom-made_. The first time he put on this harness the feel of the leather against his skin alongside the cold metal of the snaps and the rings made him feel _powerful_. He’d felt even more powerful when he’d seen the look in Hannibal’s eyes.   
  
He’s adjusted the harness for today’s purpose. Rather than two straps to cradle and bracket his ass, there’s just the one to press between his legs and against his hole to ensure the dildo has nowhere to go. He makes sure it presses firmly enough and when he’s satisfied, he reaches for his boxers to put back on top of it all. The movement of shifting forward and reaching tilts the dildo to press more firmly against his G-spot and has him moaning. Sliding one leg and then the other into his boxers has him aware of every shift of his dildo inside him.  
  
With his boxers back on, Will leans back and lounges on the couch to wait.  
  
He first notices the lube kicking in as a pleasant tingle. He flexes and releases his hole a few times around the dildo. He works his hole around the toy in clenches against the feeling of being filled. The harness keeps him from being able to rub at his clit with his fingers or thrusting the toy in and out.  
  
He reminds himself that he has to wait.  
  
He gets impatient.  
  
Will picks up his coffin-bowl from the coffee table – the last of his supplies – and he brings it to his lips and lights it. He breaths in for as long as the little red flame and ember remain and feels his mouth, throat, and lungs fill with smoke. The cloud that he breaths out is a long one, but it dissipates quickly in the air. The bowl and lighter go back on the table as he lies back heavily on the couch with one hand behind his head and his legs spread lazily open.   
  
The high slams into him all at once. His head swims. His vision blurs. He gets suddenly _so warm_ between his legs. A pleasured glow that is as soft as it is bright seems to emanate from his hole and warm the skin of his ass and the back of his thighs with its light. The first time that he got high, Will noticed just how _wet_ it made him and how open he felt. He’d had to keep from squirming embarrassingly and suppressed the urge to press at his hole to double-check he hadn’t soaked through his clothes. This is even more. It softens at the edges so good and so deep that even filled he feels too empty.  
  
When he curls and bends to pick up his phone from the coffee table, the dildo once shifts and makes itself known. It presses up and against in a pleasing ache that makes Will groan into the phone at his ear.   
  
_“Hello,”_ Hannibal answers on the second ring.  
  
“Hey, babe,” Will breathes out as he lies back again against the cozy cushions.  
  
Will can hear a huff of laughter on the other end. _“Having fun?”_ Hannibal asks.  
  
Will’s clit throbs and his pussy buzzes with an all-consuming pleasure. Every nerve-ending in his labia and around his hole seems alight. It’s demanding and pleasurable and the simmering sensation against his skin is almost like a phantom touch. It is like touch but _isn’t_ and he wants so badly for the touch to be _real_. He presses a hand over the leather at his crotch and uses the pressure to grind his clit against the harness. It’s still not enough.   
  
Will moans softly and says, “Would be more fun if you were here.”  
  
_“Soon, lovely boy,”_ Hannibal reassures and Will is sure he can hear his boyfriend’s smile.  
  
“Come home early,” Will suggests, nearly demands, maybe begs.  
  
_“Will,”_ Hannibal says scoldingly. _“I still have assignments that I need to finish._ _I’m getting work done as we discussed.”  
_  
“So, I shouldn’t tell you that I’m keeping myself open and filled for you?” Will tells him shamelessly as he clenches around the dildo. “Because I am and it’s not nearly as good as actually _having you_.”  
  
_“Will—_ ” Hannibal starts. There’s a shuffle on the other side of the phone. Will imagines him moving away from anyone who might overhear.  
  
“I’m here and ready for you and you’re just keeping me waiting,” Will complains as he squirms and humps fruitlessly at the air. He moans when he still can’t get what he wants and insists, “It’s _cruel_.”  
  
Hannibal sighs. It could be frustration or temptation – or both. Will thinks he might hear Hannibal rub his fingers across his lips. “You make my love for you so inconvenient.”  
  
Will smiles big and wide. “Well, then come home and do something about it,” he taunts.  
  
The huff on the other side of the phone tells Will that he’s won. Hannibal barely says goodbye before he hangs up and Will settles himself deeper into the couch while he waits. He slips his eyes closed as he thinks of his uptight boyfriend shoving all his books in his bag and trying to be subtle as he rushes out the door. He brushes a hand under his sweatshirt and drags his fingers along his stomach and ribs just to relish the feeling. Will feels so happy and lazy. The only thing that would make him happier would be to feel more pleasure and, better yet, more pleasure without any of the effort.  
  
Will might have dozed off or maybe just floated in the space between hazy with high and asleep – he’s not sure – but next thing he knows he hears the front door opening. He blinks sluggishly at Hannibal as he deposits his keys and his bag in their proper places. Will takes another hit from his bowl as Hannibal disappears into their bathroom. As he breathes out another cloud of smoke, Will can hear Hannibal washing his hands. When his boyfriend returns, Will watches in sweet anticipation as Hannibal approaches him.  
  
With head swimming and limbs heavy, Will bends one knee and tucks his foot behind the leg that rests straightened along the back of the couch. Hannibal sits in the open space and pulls down Will’s boxers to reveal the harness underneath, thin cotton giving away to stark, black leather. Will moans as Hannibal loops a finger in the metal ring that sits front and center and gives a sharp tug. Hannibal then drags his fingers to curl around the straps that sit at his hips. Will arches his back slightly. It’s the only help he gives Hannibal to remove the harness.  
  
Without the pressure keeping it in, the dildo starts to slip out of him. Hannibal does nothing to stop it and Will can feel his face burning with a blush as the toy falls out. Hannibal simply sets the dildo aside on the table with one hand while the other slicks itself with the lube and wet soaking Will’s hole. He pushes in two fingers. He hums as he shifts and spreads them and Will whimpers with how casual he sounds.  
  
“You claimed you were keeping yourself open for me,” Hannibal recalls with a disappointed click of his tongue. “This won’t be nearly enough.”  
  
Will feels his hole give an instinctual rolling clench against his boyfriend’s unforgiving fingers. Even before he fully registered the words, his body had known what Hannibal had in mind.  
  
Will has always loved Hannibal’s hands and his fingers. They’ve always seemed imbued with the strength, confidence, and complexity of Hannibal himself. He can prepare the most delicate creations one minute and, in the next minute, he could be pressing the air out of a set of lungs. With Hannibal’s dexterity, Will knows he will be a good surgeon. He’s seen the beauty and grace of blood on Hannibal’s hands. The first time he fingered Will, it was in the pitch-black well past midnight and they didn’t notice until morning that Will had stained the sheets red and Hannibal’s fingers were caked in dried blood.  
  
Hannibal pushes in a third finger as he rubs his thumb against the base of Will’s clit. He slides his hand between Will’s knee and the couch and uses a firm hold to bend and spread Will as wide as he can. Will would consider himself completely turned to putty under Hannibal’s touch if not for how his hole slightly stings in protest of Hannibal’s pinky finger pressing in. This little edge of pain in the haze of Will’s pleasure is a reminder of the power and the promise held in Hannibal’s thick, sturdy fingers.  
  
Hannibal rubs his thumb harder and harsher against the length of his clit to further marry pain and pleasure. When he taps his thumb directly against the head, pleasure comes out on top. Will moans loud and open. He takes a handful of his hair in his grasp and tugs. His boyfriend knows just how to touch him. He knows how to alternate the touch around his clit to keep him just at the cusp of overwhelmed and changes often enough to keep him far away from feeling bored. Hannibal works him harder and faster with strokes of four fingers pressed tightly together and curling upwards every so often inside him.  
  
The more Will’s pleasure builds, the more demanding his clit feels, but Hannibal moves his thumb away from just when Will is about to come. Hannibal takes advantage of how Will pants and whimpers and, with his thumb pressed into his palm, pushes in to his knuckles. The burn is more intense as Will tries to stretch around the bumps of Hannibal’s knuckles, but he vaguely recognizes that the pain is not nearly what it has been in the past. The weed lube has created a pleasant sort of numb that tingles and takes the edge off. Hannibal is easier to take this way and as soon as his knuckles press in, Hannibal forms a fist to sit heavy and unyielding inside him.   
  
Will moans as Hannibal gives a few careful twists of his wrist. He’s so _full_. Hannibal starts to push his fist in and pull it back out again. He does it over and over, stretching him to his limit and rubbing against every part of him. Will becomes so focused on the fist in his hole that he startles at the warm wet of a tongue to his clit. Hannibal licks around his clit and along the length of it, stopping just as he nears the head.  
  
Will untangles his hand from his own hair to grasp at Hannibal’s instead. He has Hannibal’s hair gripped tightly between his fingers when Hannibal puts his mouth around his clit and lightly sucks. Will feels woozy with pleasure heightened by his high. He’d spread so much lube around his clit he wonders if Hannibal can taste it. He certainly sucks and licks like he’s licking him clean. Hannibal hums and moans like Will is something delicious and Will grits his teeth in aching, acute arousal at the thought of Hannibal getting high off sucking his clit.  
  
When Will is close to orgasm once again, he thinks for a moment that Hannibal might deny him as he had before and as Will has denied himself for what feels like far too long. His grip at Hannibal’s hair holds steady, keeping Hannibal’s nose pressed against his skin and his beautiful lips around his clit. Will loudly groans _“Fuck”_ and Hannibal rewards him with another hum that seems to vibrate from Will’s clit to his spine and into his blood to burn through his veins.  
  
With one last pull of his mouth and thrust of his fist, Will feels a rush consume him, spreading outwards in fitful clenches and unclenches of his muscles. His legs jerk and tremble and his hole flutters around Hannibal’s fist and squeezes around his wrist. His lungs expand and contract without much air going in or out. Will almost feels his teeth chatter and grits his teeth to try to keep from biting his tongue.  
  
When his orgasm fades, Will slumps even deeper into the couch, boneless and breathless and Hannibal licks his lips as he rises between Will’s legs. His hair is messy and his chest heaves slightly to catch his breath too. Will can’t see it or feel it but he knows Hannibal’s cock is straining against the fabric of his pants. He knows it the way he knows that Hannibal gets off on going down on Will just as much as Will does. Hannibal has particular confidence in his oral skills based on lots of enthusiastic study.  
  
“Greedy boy,” Hannibal observes with a smirk. “What should I do with you now that you’ve gotten your way?”  
  
Will doesn’t have anything smart to say as a reply and Hannibal knows it. He licks his parched lips and swallows against a similarly dry throat. “Whatever you want,” he says and it comes out as a rasping whisper.   
  
Hannibal hums drags his hands along the insides of Will’s thighs in a firm grip. One of the hands is tacky from how the slick dries out in the open air.  
  
“You made me rush home quite quickly. I couldn’t get my work done because you had to have your way,” Hannibal remarks. The look in his eye is captivating that whatever attention Will has to lend, Hannibal has it without question. “I think it’s only fair that you should keep me warm while I finish it. Can you do that?”  
  
“Yes,” Will promises with a sigh.  
  
Hannibal nods and rewards Will with a smile that feels as lovely and loving as the kisses he usually presses to Will’s forehead after he’s come. Will stays exactly where he is as Hannibal pushes himself off the couch. He watches as Hannibal moves away to retrieve a textbook from his bag and set it on the coffee table by Will’s forgotten lube, dildo, and harness. The sight of Hannibal’s medical textbook next to Will’s sex supplies makes Will laugh.  
  
Hannibal gives a small chuckle too as he undoes his belt and the fly of his pants. Hannibal makes no move to push his pants past his hips. That Hannibal only shifts his clothes enough to expose just his cock and nothing more gives Will the feeling of being an accessory – just something else to cover his cock as he gets his work done – and, as lethargic and lazy as he feels, Will could think of nothing more appropriate.   
  
Hannibal seats himself on the couch and strokes his cock. Will pulls himself upright with a rush that sends his head spinning. Will licks his lips and watches Hannibal’s hand stroke up and down his cock and twist around the head. Any arousal that faded since eating Will out seems to easily come back full force and, once Hannibal’s hard, Will wobbles slightly as he straddles Hannibal and seats himself on his lap. He sinks down onto Hannibal’s cock and curls himself against his boyfriend’s chest. Will nestles his arms in between their bodies and tucks his face against Hannibal’s neck.  
  
Will whimpers when Hannibal shifts himself to hook his chin over Will’s shoulder. Hannibal curls his arms around Will’s waist hold his book in view behind Will’s back. Hannibal seems to truly focus on his reading. Will can hear a page turn and feel the movement of Hannibal’s arm as he turns it. It’s a soothing sort of calm and repetition. When Will is so soothed that he is about to fall asleep, his boyfriend thrusts up into him, which startles him and makes him groan. He wriggles his hips and shivers at the slide of Hannibal’s cock inside him. He chases the shiver when he feels Hannibal’s cock twitch and grinds into his boyfriend’s lap with a desperation that feeds on the last of his energy.  
  
Hannibal pauses to turn a page and tips his head to whisper in Will’s ear. “Feeling greedy again already, darling?” he admonishes. “You’re supposed to be letting me do my work this time.”  
  
Will whimpers and nods. He halts the movement of his hips and keeps them still despite how desperately he want to _move_. He focuses on the pound of Hannibal’s heart even as there is a telltale throb between his legs. He settles into the hold of Hannibal’s arms until, once again, he is nearly sleeping and, once again, Hannibal finds reason to shift his hips and send another burst of sensation. Will finds himself in a disorienting, topsy-turvy blur with only the turn of pages and occasional thrust of Hannibal’s hips as punctuation. It would be maddening if Will had the energy to feel it.  
  
Will jolts when, instead of the sound of a page turning, the book slams shut. He hardly has time to recover before Hannibal is enclosing him in his arms and turning. They fall together onto the couch with Hannibal’s weight heavy on top of him. Hannibal eases them into the pushes and pulls of his thrusting hips carefully at first, but as soon as Hannibal is hard enough and Will is wet enough, Hannibal’s pace turns rough.  
  
Will lets Hannibal thrust into his body however he likes. He is pleased to get pleasure from being used and pleased to experience how Hannibal lets himself let go. He watches as Hannibal grunts and his brow wrinkles and dampens with sweat from the effort. He knows his handsome man couldn’t be any more wonderful. Hannibal pushes into Will over and over and over again until Will feels dizzy as love and desire grips unwaveringly at his heart in his chest.  
  
Will cries out as Hannibal pushes in deep one last time and comes inside him. Hannibal has filled him in so many ways – with his fingers, his fist, his cock, his cum. He’s taken such good care of Will as he always does.  
  
As they catch their breath once more, Hannibal shifts his weight to lean on one elbow. With his other hand, he strokes Will’s hair and kisses his forehead. “Such a good boy,” he praises.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I love them!


End file.
